<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An End for Power by DaniCarli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384003">An End for Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli'>DaniCarli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary Challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Destorm deserves his happy ending, ETNuary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape the Night Season 4, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Hero's Journey, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mystery, Purgatory, Redemption, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, angelic being, could be someone we know, he's earned it, light - Freeform, post 4x04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Destorm dies at the hands of the Chinese Emperor, expecting to end up in Hell.  Where the Enforcer goes and who he meets is not what he expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary Challenge [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An End for Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 24 of ETNuary: Destorm Power</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destorm didn’t know what he was thinking.  He was going to win, he was <i>finally</i> going to defeat that little punk, Alex Wassabi, and return back to the group, once again victorious.  “I don’t lose,” his mantra had become.</p>
<p>Little did he realize that the only person to beat Destorm Power...is Destorm Power.</p>
<p>Memories of the villain that he once was flashed through his head.  He could still hear the screams of Lauren Riihimaki as the vampires devoured her while he stood by, cheering the bloodsuckers on to “kill her!”  That moment earned him the title of villain and he wore it like a badge.  Now, it has become his Mark of Cain.</p>
<p>Since being in Purgatory, Destorm changed.  He started to grow a conscious, even when he did all he could to survive.  But even when he tried to help, he was still seen as nothing but a villain.  He could do all he could to survive, he would go into any challenge and win.  But these games have proven that no one is safe and eventually, his luck would run out.  The others would keep going after him until he’s dead.  So Destorm made the decision to go out on his own terms, to play by his own rules.  He decided to sacrifice himself for his enemy-turned-ally-turned-enemy again and his late girlfriend.  No one saw it coming, a display that he was not a villain, never was.  He’s just a man that wanted to go home like everyone else.</p>
<p>This choice earns him a sword through the gut by the Chinese Emperor, a true narcissistic villain.  Destorm could hear Rosanna plead for his life, but it was too late.  At least he can take comfort knowing that at least one person, who didn’t know him before, gave a damn about him.  He falls to the ground, waiting for the fire and brimstone that’s Hell.  He was bound to go there eventually.</p>
<p>But Destorm doesn't feel fire nor pain.  He doesn't hear the screams of tormented souls or demonic laughter.  Instead, he feels warmth, comfort, a sense of relaxing quiet.  As the Railroad Tycoon-turned-Enforcer opens his eyes again, he’s basked in a white light with a large door in front of him.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Destorm is confused as he looks at the door as tall as him.</p>
<p>“Not quite, my dear,” a female voice says behind him.  Destorm whips his head around and is face to face with a woman he’s never seen before.  But it’s not really a woman, is it?</p>
<p>The figure has the appearance of a woman, half Destorm's height with light tan skin, shoulder-length curly brown hair, and eyes a mixture of green, brown, and gold.  Destorm wouldn’t call her hot, but there’s a sense of beauty about her as her flowing long-sleeve green dress hugs her broad curves.  She almost has a maternal vibe to her, although she looks a lot younger than the thirty-five-year old man.  She looks like a woman, but there’s something mystical about her, an aura he can’t describe.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Destorm acts, a little suspicious of this female-like being.  For all he knows, she could be demon in disguise and this is all a trick and he really <i>is</i> in Hell.  Like Tim, he never trusted mysterious white women!</p>
<p>“I understand, this is all very strange to you, Destorm.  But I can assure you, I’m not a demon,” the woman responds with a chuckle, as if she read Destorm’s mind, freaking him out more.  </p>
<p>“Then how do you know my name?” he demands, definitely not taking the woman’s word.</p>
<p>The being’s smile remains.  “I know all about you and the others.  I have seen what these nights have all done to all of you, and it did break my heart that I could never interfere.  However, I do have the power to spare you from the pain of what comes after death; something <i>he</i> could never doing anything about!  And now it’s your turn, my boy.  I’m here to take you to the afterlife.”</p>
<p>This doesn’t make Destorm feel any better.  “You mean Hell, right?" he snorts.  "No need to sugarcoat that, lady!  The note said that when we die, we go to Hell, so you can cut the kumbaya shit.”</p>
<p>The figure looks at him and shakes her head as if Destorm is a child who said something amusing.  “Oh my dear boy, for a grown man, you are so naive!  I've said it a lot and yet, the others don't listen when it comes to you children!  Destorm, your friend got it wrong!  You all would only end up in Hell if time ran out from the Collector’s clock.  Time didn’t run out now, did it?”</p>
<p>Destorm has to remember and last he checked, the Armageddon Clock read that it was one in the morning in Purgatory, five hours before sunrise.  Now that he thinks about it, when they read the note about playing the game again and obtaining the jeweled keys, it only said that it was a final death “for which there was no return.”  It said nothing about going to Hell.</p>
<p>“Dammit, Gabbie!” Destorm curses under his breath, a slight resentment towards his former ally for such an assumption that scared everyone.</p>
<p>“Forgive her, my dear,” the woman says, her face almost empathetic.  “In that state of mind, one would think that’s the case.  But luckily for you, it isn’t.  The innocent souls who die before the clock strikes six will not be going to Hell.  In fact, you are going somewhere else.  Somewhere where you will be safe, happy, and at peace.”</p>
<p>Destorm doesn’t know how to feel about this, he still doesn’t know if he even trusts this woman.</p>
<p>“Where exactly are we going?” Destorm asks.</p>
<p>The woman looks at him, a warm sense of comfort surrounding her.  “Well that’s the surprise, isn’t it?  Why spoil it?”  </p>
<p>She takes a small step forward towards Destorm and for some odd reason, he doesn’t move away.  As she gets closer, the woman’s face turns sorrowful, almost as if remorseful. “I know you think you deserve Hell, Destorm, I can see it in your eyes.  For a time, I'ill admit that I had my doubts about you.” </p>
<p>There’s a brief pause where the woman hangs her head, taking in her guilt.  Then she lifts it back up, her smile appearing again.  “But you have proven me and so many others wrong.  You did something that most people could never do.  You saved your enemy, redeeming yourself, and that takes courage!  You took responsibility for your actions and did what, sadly, another never did!  You’ve proven to be a hero, and for that, Hell is <i>not</i> the place for you!  It never was!”</p>
<p>She lifts her hand up to the Enforcer.  “It’s time to go, Destorm.  You have been through so much and you deserve to rest.  Aren’t you tired?  Don’t you want to see your friends and loved ones who've long passed? Don’t you want to see your <i>her</i> again?”</p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Destorm starts to tear up.  He knows who the woman is talking about and yes, the day she died was a dark day for him and Tayvion.  Now he can finally see her after so long.  He’s tired and just wants to be happy again; being the tough guy, maintaining his image, its exhausting.  He’s done with these games and just wants to actually rest in peace.</p>
<p>There’s one other thing, however, that he needs to know.  “My son?”</p>
<p>“He’s alright, and I promise that he will be alright," the woman assures him.  "I have watched over the families of the fallen, and I can say that you would be very proud of the man that he is today.”</p>
<p>Destorm fights back more tears, but one manages to slip by.  “I was always proud of him.”</p>
<p>"I can see," the woman smiles once more.  She gives him a moment to compose himself.  “Are you going to be alright?” </p>
<p>Destorm wipes the tear away, a satisfied resolvement within him.  “Yeah, I guess I am,” he admits.  He looks at the door, a curiosity of what lies beyond it.  Maybe there is peace behind there, maybe he finally did redeem himself.  That should matter and whatever happens to the others back in Purgatory, that’s on them.  He’s done his part and now he can move on. </p>
<p>He looks at the woman again, this time, a part of his gut telling him that she can be trusted.  He doesn't fully trust her, only a little.  He might as well go with her because what else does Destorm have to lose?</p>
<p>“You at least got a name?” He asks.  If this lady expects him to trust her, the least she can do is give him something to call her by.</p>
<p>The woman lets out a small laugh.  “Of course!  I go by many names, but I’ve always preferred DC.  That’s what the others call me.”</p>
<p><i>The others?  There are more bitches like her?</i>  Destorm now has many questions, but doubts that this woman, or DC, will tell him.  At least she answered that, so maybe she isn’t all that bad.</p>
<p>“DC, huh?  I was born and raised in D.C.”  The Enforcer comments.  This makes her laugh and he can't help but smile at the humor.  He stares back at the door.  “Alright, might as well get this over with!”</p>
<p>DC sighs from her laughter and nods her head.  Once again, she extends her hand towards Destorm.  This time, he takes it, absorbing her warm and comforting touch.  For the first time in a while, Destorm feels like he’s going to be okay.</p>
<p>“You ready?”  DC asks as she prepares to open the door.</p>
<p>While a bit reluctant, Destorm gathers his courage and puts on his Power smile.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this!” He answers as DC opens the door and leads him through, where a bridge that leads to a village awaits them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was never a fan of Destorm in S2, but he won me over in S4, shocking me with his sacrifice and completing his character arc.<br/>Also, for some who know me, you may figure out who this new being is.  She's never been seen before, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>